Midnight
by livleter
Summary: What will happen when something happens to Ally on New Years Day? Will it turn her world upside down? How will she handle it with everything else she has to deal with? (sorry for bad description, Rated T as deals with mental health issues)
1. Chapter 1

**_(A.N. I do not own Austin and Ally or anything associated with it. Hi guys I had the idea for this in may but due to distractions only wrote 3 chapters recently I decided to start to write for it again, and thought New Years Day would be the best day to post it. I do have the very rough plot line for up to chapter 15 so far and have written chapters in advance just so there is something to post. I hope you enjoy this, sorry this chapter is short as it sets the scene for the story. Enjoy!)_**

**Ally's POV**

Hi I am Allyson Dawson, I'm currently 16 but not for long I am turning 17 tomorrow (New Years Day). As a birthday treat my family has taken me to a ski resort in the Swiss Mountains which I'm not enjoying as much as I hoped for all I wanted was to have Christmas and New Year in the comfort of my own home with my best friend Dez. I know what you are thinking that we must be together, well we aren't and could never be it's just because our families are super close and he is like a crazy brother to me who I love (in a family way) however we do all worry about him sometimes. The cabin is cozy and the views are amazing but I am not sporty at all as I hate it, as I can't catch a ball for my life, don't judge I'm more brainy than atheletic, I just prefer to snuggle by the fire drinking hot chocolate. I am currently just in the lounge area listening to music and iMessaging my friends Olivia and Ellie, I love them as they are so grounded but crazy and awesome at the same time which is fun. I know that I can rely on them at any time and talk to them about anything thing, even though me and Dez are close I can't talk to him about everthing. I know I should try to enjoy my self but I can't loosen up and try to have fun probably because I don't know any one here which sucks. As it slowly starts to get later on I can start to hear the big crowds of people going out to party and get drunk, I'm lost in my thoughts until.

"Sweet heart there is a New Years Eve party on tonight for teens I think you should go it will be fun" my mom tells me.

"Do I have to?" I reply showing that I am not happy about the idea

"Yes, you do you are young so go and have some fun you will enjoy it trust me."

"Fine, I guess I will go just let me get ready first."

I take a quick shower which feels so refreshing as it hits my body, afterwards I gently apply light make up and have my hair in loose curls. I pick out a blue lace skater style dress with matching blue sandles, if I have to go I want to at least make a effort, so I don't look like a scruff.

*Hours later, it is close to midnight*

Well I guess these are the last few moments of being 16 then, I am actually enjoying my self a lot more than I thought I would however I have been getting a few weird looks from people when I dance, but that doesn't bother me.

Everyone starts to chant:

"10"

"9"

"8"

"7"

"6"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Suddenly I turn around, someone crashs their lips on mine...

_**Thanks for reading please rate and review. Also since I'm too lazy I am creating a competition to make the artwork for this story the winner will have a shout out/ dedicated chapter to them. Follow me on twitter olivia9399**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**(A.N. I do not own Austin and Ally. Hi guys her is another update thought I would post this soon just to get into the story and it was left on a cliff-hanger. I want to thank you for reading this. I have never been one to set amounts of reviews but I would like 1 or 2 just to see what your thoughts are on this story and if there is anything that you would like to see in it. Sorry the chapter is short again I just have done it to set the scene, the next one will be longer [I think]. Enjoy.)**_

**Ally's POV**

... I deepen the kiss and he returns I don't know why but it just feels so right, I just can't explain all I know is I want more. I wrap my arms around his neck getting closer to him, we break a part and look into each others eyes, this is the first time we have seen each other before and I'm lucky as what I can see he is so hot.

"That was amaz-" I cut him off my throwing my lips on to his, in hunger for them again, right now I don't know much but all I know that this feeling is amazing it is like electricity and fireworks with butterfly's all at the same time. Since he is a gentleman he returns with even more passion, my arms wrap around his neck messing his hair up and pulling him closer. We break apart however we are still nose to nose and I say

"Hi, I'm Ally Dawson, very nice to meet you" I whisper to him

"Hi, I'm Austin Moon and sorry I didn't introduce myself properly there, I just couldn't resist my self" he says to me.

I suddenly get sweaty palms and very nervous which I have never felt before. Why do I feel like this?

"Best first kiss ever and best birthday present ever"

"Oh I'm glad I could do the honour of being your first kiss and happy birthday also how old are you? I'm 17" he asks me

"Well... I just turned 17 less than 15 minutes ago"

"Cool so we are now the same age"

"Sorry I hate to break this short but I have to go and wish my family a happy new year, I promised I would, but I will see your around?" I didn't want to leave but my parents wouldn't be happy if I didn't.

" Oh, ok I will see you tomorrow then, Bye." he says with a guilty expression.

"Hold on Austin I forgot something."

One last time before I leave I connect my lips with his, this comes as a great surprise for him however he quickly responds I could be like this forever with him, the feeling is just so great and powerful, I get a strange tingling sensation through out my body.

"Goodbye, I will see you tomorrow... Moon"

"Seeya later... Dawson"

_**So that was chapter 2, I hope you all enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think, first 3 people who leave a comment will get a shout out. follow me on twitter olivia9399 **_

_**seeya later **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**(A.N. I do not own anything. Sorry it has been a while just returned to school so things are a bit hectic and haven't been in the mood to write. I wanna give a shout out to HotXbun and for your reply she is young and doesn't socialise with many so she is feeling so much even with the littlest thing so everything is a little exaggerated compared to how others would be. Also shout out to Fulvio for being my first reviewer. Enjoy)**_

Ally's POV

I can't believe last night, getting my first kiss at midnight from a extremely attractive guy who also seems to like me. This never happens. I can't wait to have a girls night in with Olivia, Ellie and Dez (he loves chick-flicks and he would kill me if he wasn't invited and he is also great with advice). I feel like I could be on cloud nine, I have never felt this happy before but I don't wanna get to overwhelmed as for all I know he may not feel the same way about me.

"Happy Birthday!" my parents shout as they wake me up and come into my bedroom with balloons. I know I should be greatful for this however I wish it was someone else. I mentally slap my self as I have only known this guy for 15 mins and I'm falling so hard, the thing that is the most heartbreaking is that he will never feel the same way for me.

"Thanks so much" I reply

"We have some great news for you, I know you aren't enjoying your self here like we had hoped for, so today we are packing your bags and we are heading home, back to Miami in two hours." This is great news however I wanna stay, I wanna say good bye to Austin at least get his number, as last night when I was with him it felt magical, I just can't explain.

"Really? I can't believe it I get to see my friends sooner than I thought, thank you so much. "I am speechless in many ways. I decide to quickly throw everything in my bag I can organise it when I get home and it doesn't matter since a lot of it needs to be washed. I got ready fairly quickly so I can have a chance to wait at the lobby for longer to see if I can have a chance to meet my mystery man again.

I patiently wait at the lobby next to the fire with my book so I don't and won't look like someone desperate waiting for someone who may not even show up, (even though that's exactly what I'm doing I don't need everyone else thinking that).

In my mind I know he won't come and see me, I was probably just a random girl that he thought he could kiss for fun and then not mean anything. Guys like that... perfect guys. They only come in fairy tales and my life clearly isn't one, no matter how hard I imagine a life like that would be. However I find myself slowly walking over to the recepton and giving them my number so that they will pass it on the moon family next time they visit. Just as I do so my mom and dad come telling me it is time to leave this place, I never thought I would feel so unhappy to leave this place as most of the time I tried to get out of it and now I don't want to leave.

I board the plane for the long and uncomfortable 10 hour flight ahead of me I just hope my electronics will stay charged for that long as music sooths me through the highs and lows of my life. I look out of the window and driff off into a warm sleep...

**_(Thanks for reading please leave a review also going to try to post every Friday, Saturday or Sunday, which day do you think I should updated?)_**


End file.
